1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive unit for an image sensor, a drive method for an image sensor, an imaging device and an image sensor, and in detail relates to a drive unit for an image sensor for an X-Y scanning type image sensor having an RGB Bayer array type color filter, a drive method for an image sensor, an imaging device, and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years digital cameras that are compatible with the recording of high speed moving images, such as HD (High Definition) movies, have been proposed. Also, digital single lens reflex cameras are increasingly using CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensors in order to enable rapid shooting and live view display. With this type of digital single lens reflex camera, a number of pixels is 10-12 M, which is significantly more than the 2M pixels required for HD movies. A CMOS sensor therefore provides output after carrying out thinning of a pixel signal, or a summation operation.
An imaging device in which pixels constituting a color filter of the same color are connected to a single output circuit is disclosed, for example, in Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2005-244995, laid-open Sep. 8, 2005. As shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B, this imaging device adds signals corresponding to G (green) pixels 101a and 101b, and outputs as a signal for a G pixel 101, and adds signals corresponding to B (blue) pixels 102a and 102b to output as a B pixel 102. Specifically, signals of two pixels in a vertical direction are respectively added and output.